Continue King without a Throne
by biganimefan18
Summary: This is the continuation of King without a Throne and I have pro mission to rewrite it and continue it. The royal kingdoms of Karakura and Sereitei hate each other. What happens when Aizen takes over Sereitei and the royal family is forced to flee? HitsuKarin main pairing, small RenRukia, and IchiHime.
1. Princess of Karakura

_**Okay some people might think this person is stealing Vvolley's story, well I am not. I have pro mission to continue this story.**_

_**I am retyping the chapters that were on the last one.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**I don't own bleach or this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Princess of Karakura**

**By: Vvolley**

Renji's POV

"Yes!" cried a teenage girl waving her sword around. "I beat you! I finally did it!" Yeah!"

"Hmph," snorted the guy. "Princess, you were lucky to beat me."

The girl, also crown princess of Karakura and second-in-line to the throne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but I still got you on the ground." The princess said, looking at her trainer with a big smile.

"Renji-chan, do you think that dad and nii-sama will allow me to go to battle with them soon? Because if I defeated you, I can easily defeat an enemy."

Renji thought about this. In his 12 years of training the 16-year-old, she always wanted to defeat him. She didn't do it until today, but her skills with her sword and Bankia were formidable. But he knew that her father and brother would never allow her to be injured in battle. She was the apple of their eyes. He couldn't tell her that, so he would have to stall.

"They might if you can prove to me that you can defeat me again. The first time might be luck, and sometimes lieu doesn't protect you in battle."

Karin grinned. "Let's go!"

"Your highness!"

Both Karin and Renji turned to see Captain Rukia, head of Karin's protection squad. Did I mention that Renji has a thing for Rukia? * wink*

"What is it? Did you come to confess you undying love for Renji?" Karin teased.

Rukia turned bright red. "No, it's completely the opposite. Your father wants to see you now in the throne room."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

Karin turned to Renji. "I'll beat you some other time," she yelled as she started back towards the castle.

"Good luck on doing that!" replies Renji.

Karin just waved.

"She's getting more and more beautiful each day," Rukia said, turning towards Renji.

"But she's not as beautiful as the thing standing before me." Renji said saucily.

"Ouch!"

* * *

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Please tell me what you think or what ever is down there**_

\/

\/

\/


	2. Daughter?

_**Here is chapter 2 of King without a Throne.**_

_**This chapter TOSHIRO is in it YEAH!**_

_**I don't own bleach or this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Daughter?**

**By: Vvolley**

Karin's POV

I headed back to my room to change, because I'm not talking to my father in dusty and sweat-covered clothes.

That would be embarrassing.

Black yoga pants and a pink halter-top went on, along with pink flats and a little pink flower in my black hair, fitting above my ear.

_Perfect, _I thought. _I look sexy ;)_

And with that, I headed towards the throne room.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I was standing along side my father Jushiro Hitsugaya, Captain Byakuya of Squad 6 of the 13 Court Squads, Sajin Kamamura of Squad 7, Geryusai Yamamoto of Squad 1, Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana of Squad 4, Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, Lieutenants Izuru Kira of Squad 3, Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10, Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9, Nanao Ise of Squad 8 and a bunch of other seated officers and shinigami who were helping with patrol.

We were in the throne room, all because Aizen took over the Sereitei.

"When did this happen?" asked King Isshin Kurosaki.

"Two night ago," replied my father.

"And he just snuck up on all of you like that?" inquired Uryu Ishida, captain of the Royal Archers. "Don't you have better security than that?" he mocked.

"Pardon me, but our defense is formidable, but Aizen managed to cast a spell on all of us using his Shikai, Kyoku Suigetsu. It casts allusions, as you know." Remarked Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"And how do you propose we defeat him?" asked the king.

"That is what we have to decide," said my father.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened and in came a pretty girl.

_No why am I thinking that. I don't even know her, I thought in my head._

_You like her, teased my sword Hyorinmaru._

_I DO NOT! I yelled at him._

The girl kept on walking straight towards us. I notice that she was carrying her sword across her back, and its scabbard had pink lines running over it on a black background. It was pretty, just like her.

_Why did I think that? I don't fall for girls that easily, I chided myself._

She walked straight up in front of the King and bowed.

"Rise daughter," he said.

_Daughter?_

* * *

Karin's POV

A footman opened the door to the throne room for me, and as I walked in, I noticed that there was a group of very haggard and weary people near the throne.

I thought this weird, but I kept on going, keeping an eye on them. One of them, a boy my age with white and turquoise eyes was staring at me.

_These people are sure interesting, remarked my zanpakto Tenshi No Haikai (Angel of Destruction)._

_Yeah let's keep our guard up._

I bowed in front of my father.

"Rise daughter," he commanded.

There was an intake of breath form the visitors.

_Daughter?_

* * *

**_I hoped you like this chapter and Toshiro was in it._**

**_Please review or _****_anything else that is down there._**

**_Bye for now._**


	3. Nap

_**Two chapter in the same day.**_

_**Here is chapter 3.**_

_**I don't own bleach or this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nap**

**By: Vvolley**

Toshiro's POV

The girl was his daughter, the Crown Princess?

But he heard that she was a little lady, but she couldn't be the girl standing in front him. She had a sword across her back. The rumors never said that she used a sword.

"Why are you surprised?" remarked Karin. "I didn't know that I was supposed to be in a dress and heals."

"Yes, do you find my daughter revolting?" asked Isshin, looking at my father and me pointedly.

"No, your highness," I said. "It's just that from what we know about the princess, she isn't swinging her sword and going around wearing pants."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to rumors. And my name is Karin." Karin said.

"Hahahahahahahahahhaha," my father laughed. "You two are going at it like an married couple."

"We're not married!" both Karin and I yelled at the same stopped and looked at each other, and both turned shades of red.

"Anyway, Karin I called you here because Toshiro has a wound that needs treatment right away." Said Isshin.

"Why didn't you have me do that right when I got here?" asked Karin.

"That was before we settled the rumors."

"Well, okay. Take off your shirt," commanded Karin.

"I'm not doing that!" I argued. "I barely know you and I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"I promise I won't faint if you do," Karin saucily said.

"She got you their son," my father said with a smile.

"Fine." I reluctantly took my shirt off and I heard a gasp from Karin.

"You promised you wouldn't faint," I reminded her.

"No, it's just. Who did that to your back?" Karin asked.

"Aizen," I said cringing.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks." I reassured her.

"Well, I'll try my hardest to get you back into good shape again." Karin promised. She released a beam of reitsu from her hands, and brought it across the wounds on my back. It was soothing, and I could feel my body relaxing under her reitsu. All eyes were focused on her as she slowly healed my wounds. After about 10 minutes, I was completely better, but the scars were there as a haunting reminder.

"There, that should be better," Karin finally said. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were weary and I could tell that the healing process had taken a lot from her.

"I didn't know that you could perform healing kido." I commented.

"Well that proves how much you don't know about me," she said with a wink.

"Karin is one of the best at healing. But it take a lot from her." King Isshin said.

As if this was a screenplay, Karin fainted right on cue.

"Oh dear, she's completely passed out."

"Toshiro could you bring her back to her room? Uryu will show you there." Asked the King.

I gently scooped her up and followed the captain out of the throne room and towards her room.

"This way," Uryu said, opening the door to me.

I walked in and gasped. Karin's room was completely in blue and white. A vanity shared the space on the far wall with a walk in closet and dresser. There were two nightstands on either sides of her bed, which was covered in blue pillows. The other wall had a balcony, and there was a cabinet. Uryu saw me looing at this, and he told me that the cabinet were Karin kept her scabbards that she received as gifts, and also some medicine. With that, he bowed and left.

I was amazed. This girl was kickass at healing, she was so damn sexy and she can fight as well? What else could she do? As she said, I really don't know much about her. I put her on her bed, and pulled up the covers. She looked peaceful, like an angel. I yawned. Karin wouldn't mind if I had a little nap. I lay down beside her and lost consciousness. Damn that girl smelled good.

* * *

_**There was chapter 3. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Please **_**_review and anything else._**

**_Bye for now and thank you for letting me do this Vvolley._**


	4. Running off into Sunset!

_**I finished chapter 4.**_

_**Emily Olivia(Guest) answer to your **_**_question: I am going to continue it and I am talking to Vvolley and we are thinking of maybe making a squeal to it but Vvolley is a really big help._**

_**I don't own bleach or this chapter either.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Running into the sunset!**

**By: Vvolley**

Toshiro's POV

* Flashback *

"_Quick, get squad 4 over here."_

"_Watch your back Toshiro," Hisagi finished off a hollow that appeared behind me._

"_Thanks," I told him then turned my attention to the Espada that was standing before me. _

"_Aw, is the little captain weak and tired?" the Espada teased._

_I glared at him while parrying my sword against his attacks._

"_Watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you." I countered back._

"_Just admit defeat already, my men have you completely surrounded. And most of your men are dead anyway."_

_I fumed. "Never! I'm going to defend this place with my life."_

_Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed through then turned to look at the girl who just stabbed by Aizen's sword._

"_Momo!" I yelled, shunpoing towards her. I felt something lash across my back._

_I crumpled to the ground, and blacked out. When I woke, I was being carried in Captain Byakuya's arms._

"_Where are we going?" I asked him._

"_To the Karakura Royal Palace. They're our last hope now."_

* End of flashback *

Toshiro's POV

I woke up to something tickling my face. I moved my head but then it came back. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw my lieutenant tickling my face with a feather.

"Captain, you're finally up. Everyone is already in the meeting room. I was sent to get you up by Karin," Rangiku said.

"Crap, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I yelled pulling on pants and a shirt I found lying on the bed.

"Well, I was trying to get you to wake up, but you kept on falling back to sleep," she told me.

"Show me to the meeting room right now," I ordered her, walking out of the while strapping Hyorinmaru across my back.

"Ah, Captain wait for me!" cried Rangiku running after me.

Karin's POV

I was standing in the meeting room with my family, brother and the Sereitei captains and King. I was listening to them bicker about the best method of attacking.

"It should be on the outer flanks," Ichigo said.

"No, right down the middle." Captain Kyoraku said. They had been at this for about 15 minutes, and I was having a really bad headache. I wanted to end this, so I started blaring my reitsu. After about 1 minute, they stopped and looked at me.

I smiled and said, "How about if you both shut up and let the rest of us do some thinking instead. We'll come up with something a little more intelligent."

"Karin, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Yuzu learning how to waltz?" asked Ichigo.

"Screw that, this is more entertaining."

"Karin, language." Warned my father.

"Shut up goat chin." I liked making my family mad it was funny. I decided to turn it up.

"So, how about if I lead the charge in the middle and get the job done?"

"No!" everyone said again.

"Okay, okay, no need to repeat it. I got it the first time." I flicked my hair and started walking out of the room.

"Karin, where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"To kill Aizen," and with that I started sprinting towards the stables. There was a blast of reitsu so strong in the throne room that the servants outside nearly fainted. I kept on running, and I could hear Ichigo yelling for me to get back here or he was going to Bankia my ass. I crashed into Toshiro on the way and decided I was going to take him with me. So I grabbed him and ran.

"What, put me down wherever you're going!"

"Let's have ourselves a little adventure shall we?"

And with that, I threw him onto my house and jumped in front of him. I spurred Karin into a gallop, and yes I named my house Karin got a problem with that because I don't really care, and with Toshiro behind me, I rode off into the sunset with a group of shinigami chasing after us.

"_This is going to be fun" I thought._

* * *

**_I hope everyone I liked the chapter._**

**_Bye for now and please review._**


	5. ENGAGED WHAT!

**_I have finished chapter 5._**

**_I don't own bleach or this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**ENGAGED WHAT?!**

**By: Vvolley**

Karin's POV

"Come in. It's open," I called.

"Hey."

"Renji-sama, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, after today's incident, I wanted to talk to you about fighting. I am your trainer after all."

I sighed, another lecture about my actions.

Renji saw the look on my face.

"I'm not going to lecture you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You mean, no lecture on how dangerous and foolish and stupid and harmful that was?"

"Nope."

I sighed in relief.

"But what you did today was foolish and dangerous and stupid and harmful."

"You said no lecture!"

"Just hear me out.

"Fine…"

"Karin, you could have run into Aizen. Do you know what you would have done?"

"I would have killed him."

"Yeah, I know you would but all the captains tried and they couldn't."

"I could have," I argue.

Renji sighed. "Karin, think about it. People with more skill than you tried defeating Aizen, and look what happened."

"Well, Toshiro was with me. He could have defeated him."

"But he already tried, and look what happened to him."

"Humph."

"Karin, if you had run into Aizen and if Toshiro or you or both of you had been hurt, or even worse captured, the rest of us would be screwed. Aizen would use you two as props to get the rest of us to surrender."

"Why"

"Because the two of you are vey valuable. You are in second line for the throne of Karakura, and Toshiro is the only heir to the throne of Sereitei."

I was confused. "What does that do with valuable?"

Renji started turning red. "Uh, well you see… um…"

"Just say it already!" I cried.

"You guys getting married and having a kid who would inherit both thrones if that happened."

"What! That's crazy! I'm not marrying him am I Renji?"

Renji averted his eyes. "Well you see…"

Meanwhile…

Toshiro's POV

BOOM!

I woke up at the sound of the big noise.

_What was that? Hyorinmaru asked._

Suddenly, a really pissed off Karin ran past my room.

"Karin, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She ignored me and kept on running.

_What's up with her?_

"I really don't know."

Meanwhile in the throne room… Ichigo's POV

BOOM! A very pissed off Karin stormed in.

"Dad…"

"Yes?" asked my father.

I could tell Karin was trying not to kill him.

"Dad…"

"Yes?" asked my father.

Karin exploded. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT? THIS IS MY LIFE! AND STOP SCREWING IT UP WITH STUPID IDEAS THAT AREN'T GOING TO END WELL! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DECIDE FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF DOING IT YOURSELF!" She ended that with a gasp of air since she had been ranting.

"Wait, what is this about?" asked my confused dad.

"Don't lie to me, I know you already have me engaged to Toshiro."

"What, Karin nothing of that sort has been arranged…"

Karin froze for a few seconds. Then she yelled, "RENJI I'm gonna kill you!"

She then ran off while releasing her zanpakto.

I commented to Uryu. "I wouldn't want to be Renji right now…"

* * *

**_I hoped you all liked it._**

**_Please _****_review or anything._**

**_Bye for now._**


	6. Boyfriend troubles

_**I hope you all have liked this story.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own bleach or this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Boyfriend troubles**

**By: Vvolley**

Ichigo's POV

"Renji, why did you tell her that she was engaged to Toshiro?" asked. "She wasn't supposed to know yet."

"Why did your majesty deny it?" inquired Renji. He covered with scratches by Karin's sword. His tunic was torn and there was a bandage wrapped around his torso. "She's going to find out sooner or later. We can't stop that. Tell her now so that she doesn't do what she did before.

My father sighed. This was hard for him, telling his daughter that she was going to marry the enemy. "I know how Karin feels about the Sereitei, but"

"But what? Everyone has to make scarifies and do what's best for their kingdom. It's time that Karin do her duty," Renji cut in. "And besides, if we tell her then she'll go berserk on someone else, preferably not me. These wounds are really killing me here."

My father hesitated. I knew he was thin about his own wife, my mother Masaki who died sacrificing her life to protect her family. She was also from the Sereitei and she wed the enemy. He couldn't bear to have the same thing happen to Karin, much less the same ending.

* Flashback *

"_I love you," she said as the arrow pierced her body. She collapsed on the ground, creating a small puff of dust to rise and then settle. My father fell to his knees. There were tears streaking down his face, collecting near his feet._

"_Why, why?" he sobbed. I was 5, and Karin was a baby, but we had lost a mother and a wife and a princess that night._

_2 years later_

_I started learning how to fight I wasn't going to let anyone else die, especially Karin or Yuzu. They were so young and naïve._

_4 years later_

"_Wahhhhh," cried a 6-year-old Karin, nursing a wounded finger. Healer Rukia was trying to comfort her as she patched up the wound. My father was thinking back to the night he lost his wife._

_6 years later_

"_Why can't I go into battle with you guys as well?" a 12-year-old Karin cried. "The battle field is no place for a girl, and definitely not a princess and my daughter". My father wasn't going to let anyone else die like my mom._

_* End of flashback *_

Present Day Ichigo's POV

"Your majesty, let Karin prove herself by facing one of the captains or even Ichigo," Renji said, his eyes pleading.

"Humph, what if she gets hurt and no one can save her?" my father asked with a stubborn look on his face.

I broke in. "Father everyone gets hurt, and if Karin is injured, then maybe she will stop thinking about fighting in battle…"

My father's eyes lit up. "Yes, if she gets injured on battle then she will stop begging to fight. Yes, that's perfect! My son, you are so smart and bright and brilliant and worthy and smart and bright and" I cut him off with a smack to the head.

"We get your point, goat chin. Everybody does. If Karin fights and loses, then she will realize that she shouldn't battle," I said rolling my eyes.

My father was on the floor whimpering. "Why does my dear son hit me?" he sobbed, always the drama queen.

"Someone needs to tell Karin about this," Renji said. "Not me, because she'll go berserk again. How about if Toshiro does it?"

"Great, I'll go tell him," I said, turning my back and healing towards the door.

"And Ichigo?" I turned to my father.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Karin about the marriage."

"I won't."

Nobody's POV

Unknown to the people in the throne room, that someone, perched in the balcony, heard everything.

_Get me to give up on battling? No way. _Karin thought, smirking.

_Marry Toshiro?_

_* Flashback *_

"_Could you please get off me?" Karin begged. She was losing circulation in her legs, her face was bright red because of the position they were in._

"_You don't like this?" Toshiro teased._

_Karin blushed. "Well, my legs are going numb and it's hard to breathe…so…I'd appreciate it if you get off me."_

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"_PLEASE JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Karin yelled, tired of having to repeat this over and over again. She scared a few birds out of the trees surrounding them, and she swore she saw a squirrel cover its ears… _

"_On one condition,"_

_Karin groaned. She was getting tired of arguing with him. "Fine, what's your" She was cut off by Toshiro putting his lips on hers. Her face started heating up, and she pushed him off of her._

"_What was that for?" she yelled, her face still red. Toshiro was looking very smug and he just shrugged._

"_I couldn't resist, when I'm on top of a cute girl, of course I want to kiss her."_

"_What did you just say?!" Karin was fuming. How dare he take advantage of her and how could she like that? Shut up Karin. _

"_Stupid hormones." Karin sighed._

"_Hey," Karin looked up to see Toshiro in front of her. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Toshiro admitted this sheepishly._

"_Good. Now never do that again."_

"_I promise I won't." Toshiro said, and then kissed her again. This time, Karin was about to kill him on the spot when the scouts spotted them._

_* End of flashback *_

Karin sighed. There was something about him that made her mad, but also something that she felt attracted too.

_Mistress, having boyfriend issues?_

"Yeah,"

Karin shook that off. She had to 'prepare' for the 'big news'.

"They can't stop me."

* * *

_**Hey you go. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**I will try to get the next chapter you fast.**_

**_Please review or anything else._**

**_Bye until then._**


	7. Zanpakto's knows their owners feelings

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks but one week I was at camp, then I had people come over. Then I forgot so my excuses won't work.**_

_**But here is the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own this chapter or Bleach.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Zanpakto's knows what their owners feeling are**

**By: Vvolley**

Toshiro's POV

I sighed as I walked towards Karin's room. What were up with people and tests and why was the rug a million different colors? Red to black? They must have let his majesty done the choosing. I will never get what is up with that guy and his 'mind'.

_People can be so weird sometimes. _Hyorinmaru remake. _Why can't they just be normal?_

"_That's never going to happen."_

_Why?_

"_Considering the fact that Isshin has three kids who are just as equally crazy…"_

I shudder thinking back to a few days ago when Karin was riding off to kill Aizen. Her behavior? I can see whom she gets that from.

_But that here. It could be different in other places._

"_I guess you're right."_

"_Just a girl? She's the freaking Crown Princess of Karakura and you say she's just a girl!? She's more than just a girl. She's my girl."_

Wait. My girl? I could feel my face heating up. Why am I acting all weird just because of a girl?

_You love her~_

"_What, no I don't!" I don't love any girl!_

_You kissed her~_

"_That was just to make her mad!"_

_You kissed her again~_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled loudly. Stupid zanpakto and their opinions. Who gave them the power to talk?_

_The person who made me~_

_Smack_. I hit me head trying to get him to shut up. But I just ended up with a really bad concussion. I better get to Karin's room and have her heal me.

_Or make you feel better in many ways~_

_Smack._ I hit my head again, but that just caused me to black out. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw Karin standing over me. "You're so beautiful." I told her with a big smile. Then all was black.

Karin's POV

I dragged/ carried Toshiro back to my room which wasn't far. I kind of threw him onto the bed since she was a little to heavy for me.

"_I really need to work out."_

_Yes you do._

"_You're supposed to be encouraging."_

_Just speaking the truth._

"_You're pissing me off here."_

_Love you too._

I sighed. My zanpakto is helpful in training, and then when we're not training she turns into a big asshole. _"Why must this happen to me?"_

I looked down at Toshiro. He was unconscious with his forehead scrunched up. He must have done something pretty bad, or maybe his zanpakto pissed him off too. He was really handsome when he was sleeping, and I couldn't help but notice that the blue of my covers made him look even handsomer.

Out of instinct, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stirred and mumbles something I couldn't make out. I leaned in closer, and got pulled into his arms. My face turned bright red, and I struggled to get free. But handing a sword everyday made his arms strong and muscular, so I couldn't escape.

There was no other way but to wait until he woke up, so I just closed my eyes and I snuggled into his chest.

_Make out already._

"_In your dreams."_

_You know you want to~_

…_Mistress?_

…

_She's asleep._

* * *

**_I hope you liked the chapter. _**

**_I am going to try and update again today. _**

**_Sorry but I won't be able to update next week so I will update as much as I can until then._**

**_Please review and favorite and follow._**

**_Bye until next time._**


	8. Weird way to wake up

_**I have updated in twice in a day!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. This is the last chapter that is made by Vvolley and the rest of the chapter are mine but most of the ideas are Vvolley.**_

_**I don't own Bleach or this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Weird way to wake up**

**By: Vvolley**

Karin's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Damn, it was too bright. I rolled over, hoping to block out some of the sun, but I ran into a wall. My bed wasn't next to a wall. I cracked an eye open and fell off the bed in shock. A white mane of hair was lying right next to where I had slept. What was Toshiro doing in my bed? Oh god, what did I do?

I needed answers. I got up and shook Toshiro awake. I didn't do it gently, because he if you find yourself in a bed with a guy you barely know, its either A: a result of drunkenness, or B: you did something you regret. With a loud groan, Toshiro rolled off the bed and guess what? He had to land on top of me. Bring the hot guy he was, he was muscular, but still lean. He weighed a lot and I once again, losing circulation in my legs.

I slapped him, trying to get him to wake up, but it didn't work. I tried to kick him where it hurts, but he just groan and shifted a little. I was struck and there was no way to get him off of me.

_Mistress, Hyorinmaru tells me that his master is currently in a very serious dream so you can't wake him up._

I inwardly groaned. Being on top of me, Toshiro was kindly pressing me into the carpet, and it was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"_Tenshi, can you and Hyorinmaru find a way to get Toshiro up and off of me?"_

There was silence, and then Toshiro woke up with a yell and jumped off of me. His face was red, and he kept on blushing.

"Karin, uh, sorry a-about th-at-at," he stammered, preparing himself for when I was going to kill him.

I glared at him. "I was losing freaking circulation in my legs, and it didn't help that your chest was in my face!" I yelled at him. "It made it hard to breathe because you are made out of lean muscle." I finished yelling at him with a huff.

Toshiro suddenly, smirked. "So you think my chest is sexy?" he asked walking towards me.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "No, what I meant was" I got cut off when Toshiro put his lips to mine, for the third time. There was a part of me that was saying stop, but then the other part of me (Tenshi) was saying 'Go go go!'. So I found myself returning the kiss.

Toshiro tasted like mint and he smelled awesome. Like watermelon. I was about to eat him when he suddenly pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I tried to regain my composure.

"Just a little something that both of us needed, and enjoyed." He replied, smirking again.

I felt my mouth drop. "There is no us, it's just you and me, and FYI, I hated kissing you." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Oh Karin," Toshiro sighed. "You know you want me, and besides, why did you kiss me back?"

I was speechless. "Uh, well, you see." I stammered, looking for a comeback.

Toshiro smirked again and then what he said next didn't surprise me. "You have a test in two days time."

"What?" I asked, feigning disbelief. "A test for what?"

"If you can defeat some of the captains, you can fight against Aizen."

At this point, continuing my charade, I started jumping up and down like was really excited and happy (well, I was).

"But if you get badly injured, then you can't fight, or unless you can push through it and win." Toshiro informed me.

"Oh."

"But I believe you can do it." He assured me. I smiled and then attacked him with a hug. He stiffened, but then slowly and tentatively hugged me back.

_It's young love._

And for once I didn't argue with that.

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Please Review and favorite and follow.**_

_**Bye until next time.**_


	9. Practicing

_**I am sooooooooo soooooorrrrrryyyyyy. I haven't updated in so long. I have been busy and this is my first chapter that I wrote.**_

_**I really hope you like it. I worked hard and I know what I am going to be writing in the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own bleach but I did write this chapter.**_

* * *

**Practice**

**By: biganimefan18**

Karin's POV

I was running to the king's area. I ran past everybody that was in the hallways.

"Is it true that am going to be tested in two days for me to be able to fight in the war?"

Father just looked at me and laughed. "Do you not want to fight, then? I cancel it and you don't have to do it. That would make me so happy then I know you won't get hurt about it then."

"No I want fight. I just didn't believe it and want to make sure it was true. Now that I know it is true I am going to go practice. Thanks dad for letting me do this." I ran up to my dad and gave him a hug and left.

I ran to the practice area to practice. I was practicing by myself for a while. Then Renji and Rukia come see how she is doing.

"HEY KARIN!" Renji yelled at me. I stopped my practicing and went over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"We can't come and see you? That is just mean." Renji said looking away.

"We also thought we could help you practice a little bit on our break." Rukia said smiling totally ignoring Renji.

"Sure, who wants to go first against me?" I said with a grin on my face.

"I will since I want to get this over with and show that you are not stronger than me." Renji said moving towards the practice area.

Then I whispered something that only he could hear. "Or is it that you just want to show off to Rukia because you haven't asked her out yet?"

Renji was not so happy and came at me. I jumped out of the way in time and then went for Renji.

Practicing with Renji and Rukia went on for two hours. Servants came and gave me food for lunch and dinner. It was a little past sundown and I need to keep practicing if I am going to win.

Toshiro's POV

I heard that Karin was working hard but I didn't think she would work nonstop. I heard that the only time she stopped was to eat and that wasn't very long. I wonder how she is doing.

"_Master, are you going to go check up on your beloved girlfriend Karin?"_

_Yes, wait no she is just a friend and I was only saying yes to going to check up on her._

"_Oh~ so you want to see her because you haven't been able to and you just miss her being in your arms when you take a nap."_

_I never said that and don't say things that aren't true. I just want to make sure she isn't pushing herself to hard while practicing._

"_Are you sure you're not just telling yourself that?"_

_Shut up! _Hyorinmaru was laughing in this mind and grinning. I just started walking away not even listening to anything and just walked to the practicing.

I got there to see Karin was working really hard. I was walking towards her and I could see she was sweating really hard and look like she might faint any second.

"Karin?" I said not really sure how she is or what. Karin turned towards me and she looked even worse.

"Toshiro." Karin said and then she passed out. I ran and I got there just in time to catch her before she fell on the ground.

"_Master maybe you should take her to bed. It is getting late and if you want maybe you can stay with her until she wakes and that might be in the morning." _Hyorinmaru whispered the last part and laughing a little bit.

_I guess I can take her back but I am not staying._ I picked up Karin and started walking towards Karin's room. Luckily there was no one around to see this and ask question. I opened the door and put Karin in the bed. Or tried to, she grabbed at my shirt in her sleep with an iron grip.

"Karin please let go I have to go to bed in my room." I was trying to get out of her grip but it wasn't working. Karin turned and she pulled me with her. Then I was over her but not on her just hovering. _Why is Karin holding on to me? Can't she let go I want to get some sleep._

"_Why don't you just go to sleep there?" _Hyorinmaru said with a grin.

"Toshiro." Karin is whispered in her sleep. Well I can at least stay here until she wakes up so she can let go of me.

After waiting for an hour I started to get tired and Karin still hasn't let go of me but now she is cuddling into me. It is starting to get hard to stay awake but maybe just a little nap would work.

* * *

_**I really hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.**_

_**I will EVEN take BAD reviews as long as I am getting reviews and knowing what you people are thinking of this story.**_

_**So PLEASE review and continue reading and favoriting or following. I really do look at it.**_

_**Bye unit next time. I will try to update faster than this, main word try.**_


End file.
